


Ride Along

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Car Accident, Cop!Dean, Cop!Sam, F/M, Implied death of a major character, Injury to a Major Character, Kidnapping, Undercover cop Dean Winchester, mentions of a shooting, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Request: Could you maybe do a cop!Sam, paramedic!Dean and they save the reader after being kidnapped. No pairing or Dean/reader whichever you prefer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

********“Tell me why I have to go undercover for you again?” Dean huffed, shifting uncomfortably in the cheap material of his EMT uniform.

“Because according to our profile the killer, Gary Clark, is ambushing hospital workers that were involved in his wife’s death. Since he’s already gotten to Dr. Stephen and the two nurses who worked with him that leaves Y/N. She was the paramedic who first arrived on the scene and attempted CPR on Mrs. Clark. She wasn’t doing so well on the scene, but Y/N tried to save her but by the time she arrived at the hospital she was DOA.” Sam handed Dean a small earpiece as he moved to prepare his weapon.

“Yeah yeah but why can’t we just put Y/N in protective custody until your coworkers get their heads out of their asses and catch this guy?” Sam rolled his eyes, sighing as he handed over the firearm, Dean gave the gun a once-over before tucking it into his pants. 

“Y/N wants to help as much as she can in our investigation, Shurley suggested they use her as bait to lure him out. I didn’t like the idea but I was outvoted so here we are, I asked you to come in because I knew you were the only person who could handle this job. I trust you fully, even if you don’t trust yourself.” Rolling his eyes Dean shoved past his brother, grabbing his keys.

“I don’t have time to talk about this now, I’ve got a shift starting in fifteen minutes.” He growled before stomping out to the car.

* * *

You paced back and forth at the fire station, restlessly picking at your nails as you waited for Sam and his brother. You’d already been debriefed by Commander Shirley this morning, he informed you Sam’s brother would be riding with you on the rig today, as an undercover ally. He told you that he was the best undercover operative they’d seen in years. But after his father was killed trying to save him during a case he quit abruptly, leaving the force and the job behind without a second thought. You didn’t know exactly how Sam managed to convince him to come back for you, but you hoped you wouldn’t regret trusting him.

“Y/N I presume?” A gruff voice from behind you sounded, causing you to jump. Turning around you were greeted with emerald eyes and the hard set jaw of the man in front of you.

“That’s me, you must be Dean…I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“Well, that’s reassuring.” He scoffed, avoiding your eyes as Sam came up beside him.

“Alright, your shift starts in five minutes so it’s time for the case briefing, Dean has been brought up to speed on everything and is going to be going undercover as your partner today. He was a paramedic before going into police work so he knows his way around an ambo, he’ll be able to blend in as a transfer from another station. While the two of you are out on calls, me and a few other officers will be back here monitoring your location and keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.” 

“So we’re just supposed to act normal? As if the psycho isn’t gunning for me?” The nerves in your body felt like they were on overdrive as your mind bounced through the endless scenarios of your death.

“It’s one shift Y/N, I’ll be there riding along beside you with my service weapon. If Gary tries anything I’m going to protect you and make sure you get out of this.” Dean’s sincerity caught you off guard for a moment, “I mean, it is my job.”

Sighing softly you shifted your eyes to Sam, who simply shook his head. “Dean will protect you, I promise you. Now, the two of you have a shift to start. Radio in if either of you sees something out of the ordinary, or any calls that seem bogus.”

The two of you gave Sam a nod before heading to your rig, however, Dean slipped into the driver seat before you could. 

“Hey! I always drive.” You huffed, trying to get past him, but he simply pushed you toward the passenger side. 

“I drive today, better for the both of us if you’re not getting shot at while driving.”

You relented, climbing into the passenger seat as he started up the ambulance, pulling out of the station as your day began. The ride to your first call was quiet, you tried to turn on the radio but he was quick to shut it off, shooting you a look before explaining that the frequency messed with the comms. 

“Well if we can’t listen to the radio we might as well talk…” You sighed, slouching back in your seat, “So what made you become an undercover officer? Sam tells me you used to be the best in the state?”

“Always thought it was fun to pretend to be someone else… catching the bad guys without them having a clue of what was happening was pretty fun too.”

“Why’d you leave then?”

“Wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, I thought I’d be saving people from bad things, not watching the bad things happen without being able to do a damn thing. I couldn’t keep watching people get killed on my account.” He sighed.

“You mean like your dad?” You watched as his jaw tensed, his fists gripping the steering wheel tightly. “D-dean I didn’t…”

“Just drop it, you’ve got no business sticking your nose in that.”

“Dean I didn’t mean-”

“When I say drop it, I mean fucking drop it. You’re not exactly Ms. innocent either, you got yourself in this situation by letting Gary’s wife die.” He spat, his sudden anger taking you by surprise.

“Fuck you, Dean, I did my best to save her!” The comment stung more than it should’ve, you already felt guilty enough. “Don’t bother talking to me.”

“Glad we can agree on something.” He growled, flicking the lights on as another emergency call came through.

The rest of the day remained uneventful, you’d received a few calls but the injuries were nothing a little gauze and wrapping couldn’t fix. Ever since the conversation you had with Dean earlier, it was practically radio silence between the two of you, only exchanging a few words during calls and that was it. It was nearly the end of your shift, and you decided to try and ease the tension that hung in the cab.

“Listen, Dean… about this morning, I didn’t mean to imply you got your dad killed, I know he was protecting you on a case and that it wasn’t your fault. I’m just… I’m really sorry.”

“I know you didn’t mean it, you were just asking a question and I shouldn’t have acted like such a dick when you did. I know you tried your best to save Mrs. Clark, so I’m sorry too.” He reached out and took your hand, giving it a small squeeze as he flashed a smile reassuring smile.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over… I didn’t want my attractive bodyguard to head home angry at me, especially since my life rests in his hands.” 

“Oh, attractive you say?” You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Hush, you can’t tell me you don’t realize how attractive you are. You practically look like you walked off the page of a magazine.” 

“Well, you aren’t so bad looking yourself,” He chuckled and winked, “Maybe once this whole thing is over we could go out to dinner sometime. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds perfect detective Winchester.” You smiled.

A sudden impact tossed your body into the passenger door, sending your head into the window with a loud crack. The hit put you into a fog as the sound of Dean’s scream and screeching metal filled your ears, though it only lasted a few seconds it felt as if the accident went on forever. Eventually, the ambulance came to a stop, leaving behind an eerie silence as the world seemingly came to a halt. Just as your mind began to drift off, a rough hand began to shake your shoulder. 

“Y/N! We need to get out of here, come on kid, it’s not safe.” You felt Dean’s hands claw desperately at your seatbelt as he tried to free you, you tried your best to help but your vision still hadn’t properly returned and your mind was seemingly blank. An echoing gunshot filled the ambulance cabin, Dean’s howl for pain forced your eyes open in time for you to see him being hauled out of his seat. Your hand reached out for his but at the last moment, it was yanked away, replaced by another holding a gun. 

“Not so fast Y/N,” Gary’s face finally came into view, and you could see Dean in his arms as he waved the gun at you. “Get out, now!”

Wincing in pain you moved to open your door, stumbling to gain your footing as you dropped to the pavement. You could feel the ache in your bones from the accident as you stepped forward, making your way toward Gary, who now had Dean held at gunpoint. 

“L-let him go please… he’s done nothing wrong.” Your voice shook as the world around seemed to begin to spin, the pain from your head was starting to get to you, but you managed to stay standing. “You don’t want him…let him go, and I’ll go with you without struggling alright? I-i promise, just let me call for help for him.”

“Y/N….d-don’t….” Dean mumbled. He was fading fast, he needed medical attention quickly, and you’d hoped by bargaining for his life with you own that he’d have a chance at making it out alive. Gary glanced from you back to Dean as he lowered the gun.

“Sounds like a fair deal to me. I’ll let little Deano here go once you make your way into the truck. No funny business or he’ll taste lead.” You nodded carefully as you lifted your hands up, walking to his vehicle, your eyes remaining trained on Dean. 

“I-I’ll be alright Dean.” You swallowed back your tears and put a brave face on if he was going to die, he didn’t need to die with the guilt of your kidnapping weighing down on him. Gary released Dean then, dropping him to the pavement with a thud before making his way to you, his gun never leaving your direction. He gave a quick dial to 911 and gave the dispatcher the location of the accident before smashing his phone and shoving you into the passenger seat. You had only a brief moment to gauge your surroundings before a blindfold was pulled over your eyes and a blunt object met with the back of your head, knocking you unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped the reader tries to survive as long as she can, praying that Dean can find someway to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

The sudden splashing of ice cold water is what brought you back to consciousness. You let out a gasp as your eyes shot open, searching for the source, finding Gary standing right in front of you. Jerking your body forward you tried to move but found your arms and legs bound to the chair you sat in. Tugging frantically at the ropes tears spilled onto your cheeks as fear filled your chest.

“Good, you’re awake.” Gary chuckled, tossing the bucket to the side as he gripped your chin tightly, forcing you to look into his eyes. “Now we can have some fun.”

His smirk sent chills through your body as he patted your cheek softly before heading back toward what seemed to be a toolbox.

“L-listen Gary… you don’t have to do this.” Your body shivered as the cold from the water seemed to seep into your bones. Scanning your surroundings you tried to gauge where he’d brought you, it seemed to be the basement of a building, you figured it was somewhere your screams couldn’t be heard.

“Oh but I do sweetheart… you’re the reason my wife is dead.” He pulled a knife from the box in front of him and strolled toward you. “And I can guarantee I can make you wish you were dead.”

Sliding the knife across your arms, he gently poked at the bloody fabric of your uniform. “I’m sorry about your little boyfriend by the way..” He cocked a smile, before ripping your top open, sending buttons flying across the room as he exposed your chest. “Your little dreamboat boy was in the way and we couldn’t have that now could we?”

You hissed as he dragged the knife along your chest, leaving behind a large cut.“Do you know how many years my wife and I were married before you killed her? Care to guess?” 

“I think I’m good.” You spat through gritted teeth. With the flick of his wrist, he cut you again drawing a scream from you as he dug the knife deep into your arm. “P-please stop…” 

“Then start guessing!” He yelled, slapping you roughly as he held the knife to your neck. This torture continued for what seemed like hours, he kept his sick game up of quizzing you about him and his wife’s life together, alternating between leaving cuts on your body and hitting you as punishment when you would refuse to answer. After the last hit, your head lulled to the side, pain coursing through your veins as you spit blood from your mouth. If you didn’t have a concussion from the crash you’d definitely had one now you thought, wincing in pain as you tried to pick your head back up. 

“Get some rest Y/N, we’ll start again bright and early tomorrow.” Gary sinister laugh echoed against the halls as he left the room, flicking the lights off before he went, leaving you to the darkness. Your mind begged you to stay awake, search for a way out but your body craved rest, hoping to find a way to ease the effects of torture with a night’s rest. 

“Rise and shine!” Once again the cool water shocked your veins, pulling you from a painful rest. You managed to crack open one of your eyes, the other you presume was swollen shut after enduring Gary’s hits, and though your vision was hazy your captor’s unmistakeable smirk was clear. He seemed satisfied with his work, seeing you bloody and broken brought some semblance of justice to his wife in his mind you figured. “Are you ready for today?”

“Fuck you.” You bit, trying to keep a strong front. The night before left you in tears after Gary left you alone, but you knew you needed to stay strong in front of him and let him know he couldn’t break you easily. 

“Now that’s not very nice now is it, you’re just eager for more huh.” He chuckled, before smacking you across the face, earning a whimper from you. “Might as well drop the tough girl act sweetheart, your time here is almost up.” 

“Y-yeah it is because Sam and Dean are going to find me.” 

“You think your little knight in shining armor and his brother are coming to save you?” He laughed, “That’s rich considering he should be stiff as a board right now, laying in the morgue.”

“W-what do you mean…” You trailed off, hoping that what he was implying was a lie.

“You really thought after all that trouble I went through to get you, I’d leave little Deano alive?” His laughter spiraled into hysterics as he sat down beside you. “Oh darling, you’re dumber than you look. The moment I knocked you out in my truck wasn’t the last of everything, I got back out and gave him one last parting gift.”

Shaking your head frantically you withheld a sob as a lone tear fell down your face. “You’re lying… D-dean’s alive, he’s going to come and find me and kick your ass.” 

“Believe whatever makes you happiest sweetheart, if that’s what keeps you going then so be it.” He patted your cheek lightly, pulling your face back you spit in his face.

“Dean’s alive you fucking liar! He’s going to find you and kill you, that is if I don’t bust out of this chair and do it myself!” You screamed, tugging against your ropes. Gary practically seethed with anger as you continued to scream, shouting insults to his face. “You’re pulling this bullshit because you feel guilty for killing your wife! Dr. Stephen and those nurses tried to save your wife like I did after you made her shoot herself!”

Gary’s nostrils flared with anger as he wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing tightly as you gasped for air. “Keep running your mouth like that and I’ll put a bullet in your head like I did with her.”

Your eyes widened at his admission as he let go of your throat, leaving you to pant for air, as he took a step to grab something from his toolbox. “Y-you’re psychotic.”

“Oh don’t be so brash.” Rolling his eyes he turned, pulling a metal wrench from his torture box, and gently tapping it against his hand. “Now, I think I’ve grown a little tired of your attitude, so why don’t we put this to rest.” 

“Bite me.” Setting your jaw tightly you kept your head as he moved behind you, raising the object above your head before knocking you out once again.

* * *

**Dean’s POV**

A pained groan left Dean’s lips as he finally started to come to, his vision was blurry as he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room eventually settling on his brother seated beside him.

“Hey Dean, how you feeling? You in any pain? You want me to call the doctor in?” Sam’s flooding of questions was too overwhelming for just waking up a few moments before.

“Wishing I was dead.” He growled moving to sit up straight but faltered when pain shot through his arm. Sam was up in an instant, taking the weight off of his arm and helping him move up in bed.

“Careful you ass, took a while for the doctor to sew your shoulder back up.” Rolling his eyes he sat back as Sam made sure he was comfortable.

“Have you found her yet? What are some updates on the case since I’ve been out?”

“No updates, we’ve been looking since the accident yesterday but so far we have nothing.” Sam flinched as Dean’s fist hit against the bed railing. 

“I fucking lost her Sam, I-i lost her.” His voice cracked as tears filled his eyes, “I-i lost her, and it’s all my fault.”

“Dean it wasn’t your fault… he shot you. There was nothing you could’ve done differently that wouldn’t have gotten either of you killed.” Sam sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I know you don’t want to go through this right now, but you know I’ve got to ask… what happened after your comms cut out during the accident?”

“Once we stopped moving I tried to pull her out of the cab, but her seatbelt was stuck on something. I…I was trying to get her to help me but she must’ve hit her head during the accident because she was almost unconscious. I’d just gotten her freed when Gary sent some buckshot through my shoulder and dragged me out onto the road.” A grimace crossed his face as he gently brought his hand to his shoulder. “He told her to get out a-and after a few moments she managed to get her bearings and walk toward us. He said something and pressed the gun to my head, she started bargaining for my life and told him if he left me alive she’d go with him. It’s my fault she went with him if I had just paid more attention…”

Tears burned at the back of Dean’s eyes as he kept his gaze from Sam’s as his breath hitched. “D-dean… you know it’s not your fault. She was saving your life.”

“Who says I deserve to be fucking saved, Sam! I got Dad killed and now I’ve got her killed too!” 

Sam gritted his teeth, “You deserved to be saved regardless of what you may think you’ve done in life. Dad was trying to protect you, he knew what would happen by throwing himself in front of you like that. And Y/N who only know you for a matter of hours decided that you deserved to live, even if it meant she went willingly with her stalker. Both of these people made a choice to protect you! Neither of them was forced to save you, Dean, you need to realize that. I know you’re hurting, I can see that but I won’t watch you self destruct over something that isn’t true.”

The tension in the room was palpable as Dean lowered his eyes from Sam’s, leaving the quiet to hang in the air until his phone rang.

“Hello?” Sam grumbled, his eyes instantly shooting upwards as whoever was on the other end began to talk. “You’re sure? A-alright I’ll be there as soon as I can just get the place surrounded.”

Clicking his phone off Sam stood up, his eyes moving back to Dean who was looking at him hopefully.

“S-Sammy…is it her?” He questioned, unsure if he really wanted to know.

“A woman called in, claiming she heard screams coming from her neighbor’s basement when she went to check in on him. Said she heard a young female yelling about how’d she kill whoever, and some guy named Dean would too. Officers are surrounding the house now, I’ve got to go, I’ll call with updates as soon as I can.” Reaching forward Sam gave his brother’s hand a reassuring squeeze before heading out.

A few hours had passed, and Dean was growing restless, waiting patiently for an update from Sam. Eventually, he began to close his eyes, the pain medication him nurse brought him prior was finally starting to hit him when his phone rang. Jerking upright he practically ripped the phone from the hook.

“Sam?”

“D-Dean…” Dean recognized that tone instantly, Sam was hurt. “I-it was a setup, the house was rigged, we were getting ready to breach when the house exploded. Most of us weren’t close enough to be severely injured, just minor stuff but she’s not here Dean. She never was.”

Dean threw his head back against his pillow as he sighed. “Damn it, alright are you okay?”

“Few cuts, bruises as far as I can tell, and my ears are ringing like a bitch. Listen, Dean, we think this-

“Might have been a diversion? I know, I thought the same thing. But, if that was staged then what’s his endgame?” Running his hands through his hair he heard a scream echo through the hospital hallway.

His eyes widened as he finally put the pieces together, “Fucking hell Sam, the hospital! He’s coming here, back to where it started! Regroup and get the team back here as fast as you can!” Throwing his phone to the side Dean shot out of bed, freeing himself from the wires on his body just as the hospital security system sounded. Ripping open his item’s bag and grabbed his gun, making sure the cartridge was still full before he carefully took a peek into the hallway, relieved to see it was empty. He made sure to coordinate the sirens of the hospital warning system with his footsteps, attempting to gain the element of surprise on the attacker as he moved through the hallways.

“No one move! Or I’ll blow this place to ash!” Dean froze in place as Gary’s voice echoed around the corner, coming from the main lobby. Pressing his back tight to the wall he took quiet steps toward the corner, taking a peak around, his heart dropping to the floor as he took in the sight. There Gary stood, a bomb strapped to his chest with the detonator wedged tightly in his right hand, while the other arm held a bloodied Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
